The Daughter of Adam
by SMHeveryday
Summary: Angelica is a 17 year old girl who has a bit more problems than a normal teenager. The thing is, she is half Narnian. On the other side, Edmund finds himself in a situation he has never been before. He faces anger, irritation, responsibility, betrayal, friendship, and a tiny bit of love.
1. Intro

**Hello everyone, I am totally new to writing fanfictions, and I thought why not give it a try. I have kept the basic information in my mind while writing this facfic but changed a lot of things also. If there is any mistake or anything that you don't like, please tell me and I'll work on it. Please read and help me become a better writer! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It's C.S Lewis who does. I just invented my own characters and merged.**

The Daughter of Adam

_**Chapter #1**_

**Edmund's POV**

Eustace is an asshole. I swear to God, if Lucy hadn't stopped me then, I would've beaten him up real bad.

Besides, it's not like I had planned to spend my last school years in Eustace's house. If only Peter and Susan were here to help us out. I would rather fight in Narnia or fight in the war than stay in this moron's house.

"No place such as '_Narnia' _exists, my friend. It's the modern world, for Christ's sake. None of your stinkin' Narnia legends belong to this world!" Eustace continued. That kid still had the audacity to continue. I was seriously gonna punch him hard on the face, even if Lucy stopped me.

"Shut your horrible mo-

"Edmund, it's like the ship is actually moving," Lucy said in a very weird voice. I turned to see what she was talking about. It was the picture of the sea and a very Narnia looking ship sailing in it. It only kept on reminding me that we're here, not there.

"EDMUND!" Lucy cried. Things were happening too quickly. The picture started to shower water towards every direction.

I understood what was happening. We're going to Narnia. And boy, was I happy.

Soon the water filled up the whole room and Lucy and I started to swim towards the source of light. We gasped for air as we reached up, and soon some people were trying to catch hold of us. They thought I was stupid, huh? Ha, I know better than that. After all, I am a King. I started to kick the person who was after me and splashed water into his eyes.

"It's Caspian and his men, you idiot!" Lucy screamed from somewhere.

Yeah, maybe I am stupid.

"Oh!" I yelled back, trying to put a bucket full of sarcasm in that 'Oh'.

As we reached up the ship, I had a look around. It was very beautiful to be back.

"Caspian, I think I might need a towel too!" I yelled at Caspian, who was giving Lucy all the attention.

"Sorry, King Edmund. Men of Narnia, Allow me t-

"GET AWAY, YOU LITTLE FREAK!" a stupid boy shouted from the back of the ship.

I had totally forgotten about Eustace. And now that he is here, I looked at the bright side. That poor little kid is now going to know better than to tease the King and Queen of Narnia.

"He's with you?" Caspian asked. I decided not to own that little brat in front of the Narnians. It could harm my amazing reputation.

"He's our cousin, his name is Eustace." Lucy the Valiantly stupid answered him.

Caspian raised an eyebrow and said, " Give him a dry towel, Reepicheep."

"As you say, Your Majesty," Reep turned and handed Eustace the towel, "Here you go, sire"

Eustace looked as though he would've exploded.

"It talked! DID YOU SEE, IT TALKED! You're a mouse!"

I had to laugh at this. Lucy glared, but I mean, it's not everyday you see Mr. Eustace forget his 'Science' and embrace the truth.

"Are you sure you want him on deck?" Caspian asked as he realized that my cousin is a pothead.

I just looked at him and shook my head quickly, so that Lucy wouldn't notice. But she did.

"Edmund!" she said as she hit me in the arm, " of course we want him, Caspian, and he's our responsibility."

"Not mine." Edmund muttered.

Lucy glared at Edmund again.

"Will you stop doing that over and over again? Gosh!" Edmund said, "Eustace is no kid, you dig? He is like 14."

"Whatever, Ed. We still have to take care of him." Lucy explained to her stubborn elder brother.

Lucy had grown very mature, I noticed. She lost that childlike face of hers, now having a very pretty and ladylike face. She was growing up, of course, which means I have to be more careful about what I say about her looks. I still remember Susan when Peter and I told her that she looked like a frog in a particular frock. We were only joking, but the 15-year-old Susan got mad and tore that frock right away. In fact, Lucy was starting to look a lot more like Susan.

"I WANT TO GO HOME! LUC-CY, THAT MOUSE JUST TALKED. OH MY GOD! Oh my God! I think I'm gonna faint, I think I'm gonna faint!" Eustace took a breath, " WHERE IN THE WORLD AM I?"

"You're in one of the most finest ship in Narnia: The Dawn-Treader." said the Minotaur proudly.

Eustace fainted instantly.

"Is it something that I said?" the Minotaur turned and asked innocently.

"Nope" I said, grinning.

**Lucy's POV**

I liked the way everything was happening. You know, us coming to Narnia _along_ with Eustace so that he could get over the fact that Narnia exists. I actually never minded Eustace; he wasn't really a bother for me. After all, even I want to know how it feels like to have a younger sibling/cousin.

"Nope" said Edmund, grinning.

I have to agree though, seeing Eustace in this state was _very _funny.

"Caspian, could you please arrange for his stay too? I guess we have no choice but to take care of him, he's the youngest." I requested to the King of Narnia.

"No problem, Lucy. All will be taken care of. So as I was saying, Men of Narnia, allow me to introduce you to the new High King and High Queen of Narnia, Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valiant!" Caspian announced. Everybody in the ship kneeled before us.

Edmund puffed his chest up when his name was called. He was actually growing into a fine man; in fact it was really scary how much he and Peter look like dad. I did a little bow when mine was called.

"Oh and yeah, somebody take that kid to the infirmary downstairs, make sure he gets well soon." Caspian ordered the healers.

"It's not like we're in a hurry to get him well," Edmund said.

"And it's not like we wanted your opinion either, Mr. High King" I retorted back. Can't he just lay off Eustace? It's not like I'm overly attached to him, but after all Eustace is just a kid. Besides, it's not his fault that we have to stick in his house till Peter and Susan come back.

"Okay let's not get started with this again, besides, I have something for you guys. Follow me. No wait, first change. We do not want the High King and Queen to catch a cold on the very first day!" Caspian said with a smile.

We changed into our Narnian outfits and went into the cabinet. No matter how much elegant the outside look, the cabinet was a rocker. It wasn't to fancy and decorated, but it was very neatly laid out.

"Here you go, Lucy." Caspian said, holding on to something that took me a while to figure out.

"My healing cordial! And my dagger!" I took it from his hand and ran my hands along the surface of the cordial. It was a really special gift for me, and why wouldn't it be? I bet none of you get your Christmas presents directly from Santa Claus.

"And this is for you, Mr. Just," he handed Ed the flashlight he had left behind last time. Edmund smiled at the memory. I saw Susan's bow nicely kept on a shelf, which reminded me-

"So have you found any Queens worthy for yourself, Caspian?" I asked with a naughty look on my face. I know how much Susan meant to Caspian and the vice versa. But Susan wanted more; she wanted to be in the real world. I wonder what would have happened if they had gotten married and settled in Narnia.

Caspian quickly looked at me and said, "None as good as your sister, Lucy. Seriously, _NONE_."

"Who are those?" Edmund said, pointing at some of the pictures stuck on the glass cupboard behind Caspian, "Are you searching for them? I mean, what else could possibly be the reason for you people to sail towards the dangerous places in the sea?"

Stupid Edmund, and his excessively stupid presence of mind. Why can't he use it when it's needed to?

"Your presence of mind is getting better every year, Edmund. Everything you said is a 100% right. We are searching for the 7 Telmar lords." Caspian's face then turned a bit dark, "They were my father's friends, and helped him in his time of need. And Miraz shut them up in 7 different islands for doing so. I think it's my responsibility to pay them back, as my father can't."

"We'll come with you. No problems as long as we aren't kicked out of Narnia." Edmund said.

**Angelica's POV**

I'm done. I'm seriously done. It's too much more than I can take. Now even going back to Narnia doesn't help. Yeah sure, I have a powerful kingdom and Aslan and stuff, but not even a single _human_ _being_ to keep me company. All I do in Narnia is take care of people of the kingdom, do important kingdom work, and try to stay out of Alex's circle and take philosophy classes with Aslan.

And then I have this human world, which is full of humans, that I miss Narnia. I also have an amazing dad. Please just do not forget to notice the amount of sarcasm I had to put in the word 'amazing'. He is an alcoholic moron. It's me who has to pay for his stupid poker parties and his packs of cigarettes and shit stuff like that. It's me who has to work and earn money to pay for my school and food.

Although I hate school, I kinda like it better now. It's all because of this girl named Lucy Pevensie. I don't know but there is like a weird sort of attraction towards her. It's almost like we've shared something but we do not know what it is. Lucy and I met like 2-3 years ago. In fact, the only person who I like in _this _world was Lucy Pevensie. That girl knows how to make people smile at any given time.

Thinking about Lucy, I started walking down a lane. Which one? That doesn't matter. I decided that only Narnia could heal me. I opened a fence door, I do not know to whom it belonged to, I just opened it and thought of Narnia as I stepped in. That was the trick; I opened my eyes and BOOM! I was in my bedroom in my castle. Nothing had changed since I left it. My dresses were lying on my bed; and I don't know why my sword was lying on the floor and my glass of water was still there.

"Pooka!" I yelled for my dwarf manager, "POOKA!"

"Good Morning, King! It's good to have you back so soon, I hope you've sorted everything in the other world of yours. Ah, just gimme a moment, I get this mess cleared up for you. You can proceed to the dining hall, King, we've got a special feast organized." Pooka said as he entered my room with a parchment in his hand.

Now, the reason I was called 'The King' was because the people of this kingdom thought that I ruled and handled things better than a male. So they started calling me 'The King'. In fact I'm known overseas by my nickname.

I also kinda like 'The King' thingy; so then people do not judge me according to my gender. I'm kind of touchy about the gender topic. You'll see why.

"What's so special today?" I inquired.

"Apart from the fact that you have returned, a bit more special thing is that it's three years since the downfall of the evil witch, Jadis." He answered back.

I froze. It's been three years. Three years since Jadis died. Three years since my mom had died. Nobody in Narnia knows this, except for Aslan. I was born to Jadis, not something I'm proud of, and she abandoned me because I was a girl. In fact she tried to kill me, but the guy who was sent to execute spared me, and Aslan took care of me ever since. He was my father, teacher, friend, and above all, a guide.

Anyways, this isn't something I wish to tell anybody.

"Oh, that's great. After all it was my Aslan who killed…Jadis," I said, trying to leave out any sort of emotion.

I left my room and went to change my clothes. I preferred to wear anything but heavy dresses. I put on my leather ankle boots, my brown tug-in pants, and my off-shoulder white shirt.

After I changed, I headed towards the dining hall. Taking a look around, and I puffed my chest in pride for my men and my work. It took a week for me to design this castle, and a whole year for them to make it.

I opened the door of the dining hall, and walked in. Some fairies and mythical creatures were arranging food for me.

"Aw people, I told you I do not want you to work for me like that. Live your life, at least take a holiday today!" I said, because I try not to be a bossy, addressing sort of royalty person. I belong with these people.

"It's our pleasure to work for a sweet and kind ruler like you, besides, you've done a lot for us." The head chef, who was a bunny, told me.

"I just saved your life once, that doesn't mean you owe me that. Go have some fun, Sheelly," I said, clearly annoyed.

"Exactly, King, as I do not owe my life to you, I can do whatever I want. I wish to work for you. Nothing will stop me from doing so." She said in a very determined tone.

I released a frustrated sigh. "Alright, please sit with me and eat at least. Friccy, go call Pooka and the others, we'll have a feast!" I put forward my proposal.

Friccy, the fairy, looked down and then glanced quickly at Sheelly. Sheelly was like a mother to all of us. She was like my nanny. I really liked her.

"No, Your Highness, even being in your presence is too much for us. Sitting and eating with you is out of question. Please forgive-

"Oh no, cut that crap! You WILL sit with me, all of you WILL. Get it? Now hurry up, I AM STARVING!" I screamed like a 5 year old.

Friccy was the first one to come. She smiled at me, which meant she was thanking me. I had my tricks; I can understand stuff that's on the face. It's like I can read what the person feels or thinks and tell a lot about them by just looking into their eyes or something. I got it from my witch side. Slowly everybody started to sit. They all wanted to, it was Sheelly who was stopping them.

Then Sheelly gave a smile (I didn't know bunnies can smile) and said, " No one can ever win against you, King. You are truly one of your kind."

"True that, now let's get started." I said happily and clapped my hands.

As Pooka and the rest joined us, we dug in. I felt like family, at last. Only then I realized that I have to meet Aslan.


	2. Chapter 2

**People, please review. Give me suggestions, scope of improvements and if you like something, specify that too! :D :D It'll help me improve this story. Anyways, keep reading and enjoy!**

**Chapter #2**

_**Edmund's POV**_

Something was not right. I don't know, I felt it right away when we reached Narnia, something was very weird.

"Caspian, have you met Aslan yet?" I asked in the dining room, stuffing a Turkish delight in my mouth.

"No, why?" He asked.

"No, just, things don't feel right. Something is going on. We have to meet Aslan first." I said.

"I-I don't see a reason to meet him. I mean, why would he object us rescuing the Telmar lords?" He said.

"I think Edmund's right, meeting Aslan isn't going to harm anybody. Besides, maybe Aslan can help us out. Aslan always has a way out." Lucy said. Aslan was her favorite. She would do anything to spend the day with him.

Caspian was at a fix. He can't say no to Lucy. In fact, as of now, no body except for Mum has been able to say no to Lucy.

"Alright, but how do we know where Aslan is? He doesn't really live anywhere." Caspian said, a hint of sourness in his voice.

"I don't think we have to worry about it. Aslan told me that whenever we need him, he would appear. So first we have to halt in an island." Lucy said.

At that moment, the door opened and Eustace, looking like shit, walked in.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" he yelled in frustration. Eustace fell down to his knees and said, "I believe you people. Narnia does exist, okay? Now please, I want to go back home!" and started crying like a baby.

Lucy got up to comfort him, but Caspian and I just sat there, holding in our laughter.

"Are you kidding me? Behave like a man, sir. You're a disgrace to the crew of the Dawn Treader." Said Reepicheep. Now even Lucy, who had her arm around the wailing Eustace, chuckled a bit.

"It's not funny!" Eustace shrieked.

And right at that moment, we all, including Lucy and Reepicheep, started laughing. Eustace looked around miserably and started crying even more.

As the sun was setting peacefully, I walked up to Caspian's lounge.

Knocking his door, I noticed that Susan's horn was hanging outside like mistletoe. I smiled, remembering my clever sister. I actually missed her, and Peter, of course. Narnia wasn't the same without them.

"Come in!" Caspian yelled from inside.

"Oh, Edmund, what makes you come here?" he asked, "come on, come in, have a seat, wait I'll get something to eat." He frowned and said, "Hey that rhymes!" and we both giggled.

"Caspian, now that you've been ruling Narnia for few years, have you expanded your kingdom?" I asked after a while. That wasn't what I was going to ask, but I decided to start a conversation rather than being all formal and diplomatic.

"Hm, yeah, after the Narnians won and the Telmars joined the Narnians, a lot of strong kingdoms formed allies with us. Some kings even stepped down and surrendered their kingdoms to us." He took a pause, and then said "But there is this one kingdom which refuses to be our ally. I've heard a lot, like seriously a lot about this kingdom. They have their own rivals, who happen to be ours too, and we offered them partnership, but the king refused."

"But why would the king refuse to form allies with us? Like, not to brag or something, but we are by far the best kingdom." I said, my attention shifting to another topic.

Caspian smiled, "I hear stories about that kingdom from every corner. Things like the king was Aslan's student himself, the king can fight 25-armed men alone and how he can ride a dragon. It's all about the king, the king, and the king."

"What's the name of the kingdom?" I asked. This king person was very attention grabbing.

"Velscaia (Vel-ska-iya)" he replied, serving me Narnian coffee.

**Angelica's POV**

I walked on the wet sand not wearing any footwear. I was waiting for Aslan in the beach, because every time I come to Narnia, I have to meet him to know more about the outer world. He tells me bits and pieces of stories of famous Narnian rulers, like King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Kind, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the valiant and Prince Caspian X. The funny thing was, my friend Lucy had siblings with the same names in the same order. In fact, I've seen her elder brother, Edmund, though I don't remember his face.

Every time I see Lucy and feel like asking about Narnia to her, I give up hope because I know it's not possible. Even though I feel at times that Lucy does know about Narnia, I hopelessly laugh at myself for thinking such way. My life can't be that joyful.

I had walked quite a few kilometers, judging from my footprints left behind. I kept on walking, and then there were other footprints next to mine. I turned around, knowing exactly who it was –

"ASLAN! How are you? You know, I missed you so much." I sat down on the wet sand, "Tell me, how was your ….um…. I don't know… vacation?"

He looked at me and smiled. Smiled as in he flexed his jaws, which basically means he smiled.

"It was fine, Angel. But that's not important, can you tell me why haven't you formed allies with King Caspian yet?" he asked.

"Aslan do we have to talk about –"

"Answer my question, Angelica," he turned his head to stare right into my eyes, "What's the reason that you haven't pledged your army for Narnia?"

I looked straight into his eyes. That was the thing about Aslan; he would be more and more stricter every year. I thought about his question, and asked myself the same. Why haven't I allied with the people of Cair Paravel? Is it because I'm still holding a grudge for them being the reason of Jadis's death?

"If that's the reason, then I'm ashamed of calling you my student." Aslan said in a stern voice, as if he read my mind.

"It's nothing like that! I… I don't know. It's maybe because I don't want Velscaia to be under any kingdom. Besides, my people are happier without them." I said defensively.

Aslan turned his head. "What if I tell you that they are going to come here?"

I hesitated, "Then they should keep in mind that Velscaia is always going to be independent and Angelica will do anything to keep that statement true."

Aslan got quite. I didn't want my conversation with him to be so sour, but he was the one who started it.

We stayed there, watching the silvery water splashing into the rocks, and then I realized that Aslan had left.

I sat there for some more time and then got up and headed back to the castle.

I was walking in the corridors, just hanging around, as I could not sleep. My head was stuck on one thing, what if Caspian and his men try to seize my kingdom? It wasn't like I was hungry for kingdoms and castles, but I didn't want Velscaians, who were like my only family, to be taken away from me. As I walked up to my terrace, I saw Pooka walking around. I went up to him and asked-

"May I know why you aren't in your bed?"

He flinched. "Your majesty! Oh, you gave me a fright. In fact I should be asking the same thing."

"Pooka, you work a lot these days, and double when I'm not there, go get some sleep, please?" I requested him.

"Only one worry has kept me awake these days, King, what if Velscaia is snatched away?" he asked me, his eyes full of concern.

I looked at him. "Let's go to the terrace, I don't want anybody to hear this."

He nodded and we headed up. As we reached there, I offered him a seat, and he sat down.

"First, let's get things cleared up, Velscaia is ours, and nothing in the world is changing that fact." I assured him.

"Yes, your majesty, but while you were gone, King Caspian has sent five more treaties of merging our armies and other offers. He also has a rivalry with Alexander's kingdom, which might benefit you," he stopped and looked into my eyes, and I looked away " and pledged partnership."

"And what did you reply?" I asked.

"How was I supposed to reply? My job is to work on your behalf while you're away, not take up your job. You're the king. And such decisions can only be taken by you." He answered.

I thought about it. "Okay, tell me more about Caspian."

"He is a brave, handsome-"

"Not that, like, what sort of ruler he is, what's Cair Paravel's reputation, why does he want to expand his kingdom, and things like that"

"Um, because we haven't allowed King Caspian to step foot on Velscaia, I don't know that much about him in detail. But, when we sent him a message saying that you were away and we cannot take any decisions, he calmly said that he would wait. I think he might be a gentleman."

"Hmph." I looked at the moon, which was gracefully shining,

"Keeping in mind that Velscaia will always be independent, how do you think allying with King Caspian will benefit us, Pooka?"

"I do not know, King. We can't judge till we see him."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up with my hair all messed up, and not feeling like a high queen at all. I got myself out of the bed and trudged towards my wardrobe, which happened to have all sorts of clothes that fit me perfectly. I chose a light blue colored ankle length dress. I went and freshened up myself and wore the dress.

Seeing a big mirror on my left, I walked towards it and checked myself out. Edmund said I kind of looked like Susan. But I didn't feel that way. I looked different, and nothing like the beautiful face of my sister.

"Your majesty?" I heard a member of the crew say.

I opened my door, "Yes?"

"King Caspian and King Edmund wish to see you in the main lounge." He said politely.

"Oh, okay, tell them that I'll be there in a few minutes."

* * *

><p>I went up and knocked at the door.<p>

"Come in!" I heard Edmund's voice yell from inside.

I opened the door and saw Caspian and Edmund sitting there and have their breakfast.

"Good morning people. How was your night's sleep?" I asked.

"It was crap, unfortunately Caspian and I had to share room with Eustace, who snores like a trumpet." Edmund replied.

I chuckled. "So when are we going to meet Aslan?"

Caspian looked up and said, "There's a minor problem. We ran out of resources. So we need to halt in Velscaia, which happens to be the nearest island where we can stay and repair our ship."

"Oh, okay. But can some one tell me, what is Velscaia?" I asked.

"It's kind of our rival's kingdom." Edmund replied.

"Their not our rival, Ed, they just refuse to give in. At the end, it's their ruler's choice." Caspian explained. "And there is a lot of chances that we will find Aslan there, because the King of Velscaia is really close to him"

I felt a twinge of jealousy when I heard the last part. I thought I was the closest to Aslan.

"But Caspian, you mentioned that they had banned you from even stepping foot on their land, the audacity of the King. How are we going to manage?" Ed asked.

"We have to do it anyways. There is a thick jungle that separates the shore and the kingdom. I think we have to camp on the shore and get our resources from the jungle." Caspian replied.

"So this King, wait does he even have a name?" I inquired.

"Not that I know of, overseas, we all know him as 'The King'."

"Okay, so this King guy, is he really close to Aslan?"

Edmund smiled, and I knew that he knew why I asked that question.

"Don't worry Lu, Aslan has a special place for you in his heart, which I'm sure no one can take." He assured me.

I smiled and looked down to my plate, wondering if that is the truth.

**Edmund's POV**

We sailed in full speed. The ship was actually in a bad shape. There was only one thing in my mind, what if the Velscaians mistake us as intruders. 'I don't care' I thought, 'At least I will get to meet the king and sort it all out." He seemed to have a lot of attitude.

"There it is!" the person with the magnifier thing in hand yelled. "Land spotted!"

We all ran up to him to see what he was talking about. Indeed there was a mass of land placed in the middle of the horizon.

"Velscaia, here we come." I mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Eustace asked.<p>

I actually felt bad for the poor thing. Nobody on the deck liked him because he was annoying (which I kind of agree with too). But there has been a change in his behavior; he is calmer now. And thanks to Reep, he now knows how to defend himself with a kitchen knife.

"Velscaia" I replied.

"Oh, and I perfectly know what that is," he said sarcastically.

"A kingdom, but not a part of Narnia." I said.

"But isn't all of this Narnia?" he asked.

"It is, but not like Narnia as in the kingdom."

"But it still belongs to Narnia"

"Eustace, will you shut up?" I said after a while.

"Why is everything so confusing here?"

"Because you are involved."

"Oh really-"

"Will you both shut up?" Lucy said. "The dude over there said it'll take like 40 minutes to reach there."

I continued to look towards the land. I was really eager to meet the king.

**Sorry guys, this was a short one. I think Angelica and Edmund would meet in the fourth or fifth chapter. So wait and keep reading! (I NEED REVIEWS PLES)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Angelica's POV**

"Your Highness!" shrieked a minister.

"Come in!" I answered back.

He opened the door and walked timidly towards my duel area. I stopped my practice and turned around to see him.

"What happened James?" I asked, "You look upset. If you're here to ask for a leave, you may take a day off."

James shook his head a bit and said, "The situation is more serious. The security ward has information that a caravel is sailing towards the shores of Velscaia. It isn't identified yet, but they suspect that it is a Narnian caravel."

He then looked at my face and continued, "We have about a half an hour till they reach here, if you order to set up defense-"

"Defense?" I asked, "Defense for a single boat? James, I don't think that we need to disturb the whole kingdom and the defense army to set up defense for a single boat. Have they asked for permission to enter Velscaia?"

"No, miss"

"Any signal? Any declaration?"

"Not yet, miss"

"Then we have nothing to worry about. They might just need to refill their resources or something; otherwise they would've had way more caravels to intrude. If they go through the jungle, then I'll handle it myself. But as long as they are on the shores, I won't mind." I said, "You may leave. And yeah, take a day off, it'll make me happy."

James smiled and left the practice room. I picked up my sword and started attacking the mannequins.

After a while, I got tired of practicing and went up to the window in the room to search for the caravel. I could make out the brightly colored lion sail. Aslan would hate me if I hurt them, I thought. I kept on wondering if Queen Lucy would be there. If she would be, then I hope it's the Lucy that I know, not someone else.

I had everything, excluding loving parents of course. The only thing I didn't have was a true friend. And whenever I'm around Lucy, I feel she is the best friend anyone could ever get. As the wind blew on my face and swept my sweaty hair back, I noticed that the caravel had come close enough for me to make out how many people were there.

I rushed and brought my monocular to get a closer look. There was a mighty Minotaur, about five satyrs, and approximately 12 men in the ship. I couldn't see a single female, which was a bit disappointing.

Moving my monocular up, I saw a guy, probably in his teens, looking right at me with his monocular. He lowered his immediately when he saw I lowered mine. I ducked under the window, wondering who he might be. And I was a hundred percent sure that he wasn't Caspian, because Caspian was like twenty-something years old from what I've heard.

I slowly got up and looked for him, and he was now standing on top of the cabin, which concludes that he must be a person of high position. I couldn't make out his features, not like I wanted to, but still I focused more on his face. He then put up his monocular and again our focuses met. This time, neither I ducked, nor he lowered his mono. It was almost like we were challenging each other.

"Who could he be?" I said to myself, as he finally lowered his and mumbled something to himself.

**Edmund's POV**

"Who could that be?" I asked myself as I gave in and lowered my magnifying thing. I was sure that person was a female. I walked down and called for Caspian.

"Does the King have a daughter?" I asked as he came to me.

He scrunched his eyebrows and replied "No, not that I've heard of. Why you ask?"

"Because there's a girl that I spotted inside the castle, who had this thing" I showed him the magnifying thingy.

"A monocular." He said and smirked.

"Yeah, she had a monocular and was spying on us. And I'm sure she was a girl, I couldn't make out her features, but she had long brownish hair. So that's why I was asking. Is the king married or something? Or he has a sister?"

"Edmund, I really don't see how that concerns us. We're going there to rebuild our ship and when we're done, we are going to leave immediately. The worst part is that we have forgotten to ask for permission, thanks to the _FIRST MATE_ of the _DAWN TREADER_." He said, emphasizing the first mate so that Robert could hear him.

I sniggered as Robert rolled his eyes. "But, Caspian, what if they think that we're intruding and trying to seize their kingdom?" I asked him.

Caspian laughed and said, "Seems like you've forgotten certain obvious details, Edmund. Why would Narnia invade Velscaia in a single boat? Besides, we won't stay there for more than a few hours, maximum a night."

"Okay" I said, "How much time will it take for us to reach there though? It's almost evening."

"A few more minutes."

"You said that last time."

"Then hear it once again."

I smirked and gave a little nod. I started to walk towards Lucy's room, because I was utterly bored and had nothing to do.

**Lucy's POV**

"Hey brother! What reminds you that you have a younger sister who is rotting of boredom?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." He said. He then looked around to see Eustace sitting near the window in a dramatic way.

"Oi Eustace! What's up dude? Why so sad?" Edmund asked him. No matter how much he hated him, he did feel sorry for him.

"Nothing much and I'm not sad," he mumbled.

Eustace then took a breath and continued, "I really do not know why I hated you people. I mean, yeah you guys are annoying, but…"

Edmund and I were just staring at each other. Eustace and feeling guilty?

"I don't know how to put this but-"

And right at that moment, Caspian came in without knocking and said, "Approximately 3 minutes and we have to get off. And there are chances we would have to spend a night." And then he left.

I looked at Edmund and said, "I don't want to spend a night in a stupid jungle."

* * *

><p>We got off and started to walk towards the soft part of the shore. Edmund, Eustace, and I sat down while Caspian was busy directing the whole thing.<p>

"You know Edmund, there is this girl called Angelica in my school and we're like really good friends." I said to start a conversation. The past few months, Edmund and I haven't really talked, and whenever we do, we talk about how miserable our lives are.

"Yeah, so?"

"I think she knows about Narnia."

"Impossible." He said.

"No really, it's like she is Narnian or something. Once we were learning about mythology and the teacher showed us a picture of a faun, and she said he looked like Mr. Tumnus. How is that possible, Edmund?" I asked.

"Maybe you heard it wrong."

"Maybe I didn't. Maybe we're not the only kids of Adam and Eve in Narnia."

"Look Lucy, it doesn't really matter right now. It's impossible, maybe there's a comic character called Mr. Tumnus or you've just heard it wrong."

"I still think Angelica is aware of Narnia." I turned around to see Eustace, but he wasn't there. I saw him walking with Reepicheep.

They've really gotten closer, I thought, maybe it's just me who need a place to fit in.

I turned around to get a better look of the castle. Although my vision was crowded with thick and tall trees, I could make out the highest tower, wondering who could be living there.

**Hey fans of fanfics! I'm hungry! Guess what I'm craving for? REVIEWS. PLEZ. MOI NEEDS REVIEWS.**


End file.
